


Primipìlus

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: FURRY HANZO, Like, M/M, Smut, but he also have a pretty tail, wink at you aggresively with both eyes, with the furry skin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Generalmente è di "primo pelo" l'inesperto, colui che è alle prime armi.Quella non era certo la prima volta che McCree finiva a fare sesso; aveva cominciato giovane e sconsiderato, nella Deadlock, sperimentando l'eccesso e non dicendo mai di no... però era la prima volta che finiva a far sesso così.Nudo, completamente nudo, Hanzo aveva addosso solo il suo copricapo da lupo e se ne stava in piedi sull'uscio di camera con i nervi tesi in attesa di una sua reazione. Ma in fondo... chi era Jesse per giudicare?[McHanzo scritta per l'undicesimo p0rnfest. Hanzo best furry 2018]





	Primipìlus

  
Di primo pelo. Generalmente è di "primo pelo" l'inesperto, colui che è alle prime armi.  
Quella non era certo la prima volta che McCree finiva a fare sesso; aveva cominciato giovane e sconsiderato, nella Deadlock, sperimentando l'eccesso e non dicendo mai di no... però era la prima volta che finiva a far sesso _così_. Non che gli dispiacesse! Solo che, diciamo, non se l'aspettava… e tutto questo solo perché Hanzo non era abituato a parlare di sé.  
Quando gli chiedeva qualcosa di personale, anche la cosa più sciocca come il suo tipo di torta preferita, Hanzo spalancava gli occhi e lo guardava come se trovasse impossibile che qualcuno avesse interesse proprio per lui.  
Fissava Jesse aspettandosi che avrebbe continuato a parlare, lasciando cader la domanda. Non poteva volerlo saper davvero, giusto? Ma McCree attendeva pazientemente spostandosi il sigaro da un lato della bocca e sorridendo appena, senza dir niente, così Hanzo si schiariva la gola e rispondeva:  
"Panna. Fragole e panna" buttando fuori ogni parola con una decisione tale che sembrava esser una questione di stato. Era fatto così, Hanzo. Non mancava di confidenza, ma di autostima.  
Non era neanche la prima volta che faceva sesso con lui, per tornar all'esser di primo pelo.  
Avevano avuto diverse avventure tra le coperte anche senza il bisogno d'esser accompagnati da whiskey o sakè. Quello che avevano costruito era quanto di più simile ad una relazione, anche se così non si poteva proprio definire. Non c'erano stati anelli di fidanzamento o particolari confessioni d'amore, solo piccole accortezze che pian piano erano diventate di routine: Hanzo aveva iniziato a mettere il cappello da cowboy sull’attaccapanni, Jesse lasciava la spazzola sulla specchiera dopo averla usata, sapendo che subito dopo di lui l’avrebbe presa anche Hanzo. Cose minime, quasi invisibili all’occhio inesperto.   
Per essere due ricercati abituati a dormir sempre con un occhio aperto la fiducia era la più grande delle ricompense. Si fidava di Hanzo?  
Si, certamente. Stava capendo cosa stava succedendo? Assolutamente no.  
Ma si fidava e tanto bastava. Per di più conosceva abbastanza Hanzo da sapere che se avesse osato ridere di lui si sarebbe ritrovato con una freccia piantata in gola.  
Nudo, completamente nudo, con solo il suo copricapo da lupo addosso. Era uscito dalla stanza spezzando la magia dei preliminari e lasciandolo sul letto, solo con il suo cazzo. Lui, il suo cazzo, e Federica. Ma dopo un attimo era riapparso ed ora se ne stava in piedi sull'uscio di camera con i nervi tesi in attesa di una sua reazione. Chi era Jesse per giudicare? Alla fin fine quando faceva sesso gli piaceva tener in testa il cappello da cowboy. A volte ci metteva anche una mano sopra per trattenerlo, come faceva quando cavalcava per gioco i tori meccanici in arcade.  
"Allora?" chiese Hanzo alzando il mento con orgoglio "Non hai niente da dire?"  
“Sei meraviglioso, darlin’, ma se resti in piedi laggiù ancora un po’ finirai col prenderti un raffreddore…” McCree batté una mano sulle coperte del letto per fargli segno di raggiungerlo. Come se starvi nudo e sdraiato sopra potesse in qualche modo schermarlo realmente dal gelo della stanza “…o i lupi non prendono il raffreddore?” chiese, giocoso.  
Lo sguardo di Hanzo si fece torvo per un attimo, senza riuscir a capire se Jesse lo stesse prendendo in giro oppure no. Poi sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso, non quelli rari e dolci che dispensava con difficoltà, ma piuttosto il suo ghigno soddisfatto della vittoria.   
Arrivò al bordo del letto e vi posò le mani sopra, piegandosi, senza distoglier gli occhi da Jesse… e subito dopo salì sul materasso anche con le ginocchia, gattonando su di lui.   
Non era lo sguardo della vittoria. Era lo sguardo della sfida.  
L’ultima volta che Hanzo aveva avuto quello sguardo Jesse si era ritrovato legato in modi che neanche i boy scout conoscono… ma si era fidato allora e non aveva ancora smesso, quindi affondò la schiena tra i cuscini e sorrise mentre Hanzo gli montava addosso.  
“…mi stai cacciando o cosa?” chiese, suadente.   
Di solito a letto era un tira e molla di battute ed implicazioni, stavolta Hanzo non rispose niente. A parole.  
Fu forte e chiaro il messaggio quando gli strinse il lobo dell’orecchio tra i denti e tirò emettendo una specie di ringhio tutto di gola. Jesse sussultò ed immediatamente portò le mani sulle spalle di Hanzo per spingerlo indietro, ma quando vi arrivò lui aveva già allentato la presa ed aveva iniziato a leccargli la gola lasciandoci appena le tracce dei denti.   
Il tempo in cui Hanzo era sparito non era stato sufficiente a far scemare l’erezione di Jesse. Certo, aveva preso un po’ freddo ed aveva creduto, anche se solo per un secondo, che l’avrebbe lasciato lì a segarsi da solo… ma aveva fatto male a dubitare. Hanzo gli stava strappando dalla gola note di piacere che Jesse a volte dimenticava di saper cantare. Si strusciava su di lui con quel suo corpo solido, pieno di muscoli, ed era un piacere per gli occhi ed i sensi. La rotondità dei suoi avambracci, il guizzare dei suoi bicipiti, la sua pelle calda ma ancora troppo poco stanca per essere sudata. Il suo corpo era ambrosia. O un hamburger, che era più o meno come l’ambrosia. Le sue mani scivolarono dalle spalle di Hanzo carezzandogli la schiena, delineando ogni vertebra, e lui uggiolò sciogliendosi sotto le sue dita come un cucciolo.   
Lo voleva. Voleva tutto di lui. Lo desiderava come aveva desiderato solo altre poche cose al mondo e Jesse ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine a non veder i propri desideri realizzarsi. Invece lui era lì, sempre lì, cappuccio da lupo o meno. Non c’era niente di più perfetto di Hanzo Shimada.   
Allungò le braccia e chiuse a coppa le mani contro le sue natiche, facendolo sobbalzare e gemere. Di nuovo Hanzo gli morse la pelle del collo e poi la spalla, strusciandosi contro di lui con più impeto ed uggiolando forte nel suo orecchio. Ancora non parlava, cosa insolita, ma si limitava a piccoli ringhi gutturali e gemiti che -oh signore- erano una gioia per le orecchie! Subito si piegò ancor di più su di Jesse, quasi soffocandolo nei pettorali tatuati.  
Jesse era in paradiso e non era neanche morto.   
Adesso che Hanzo si era sporto più avanti arrivava meglio alle sue natiche, ma non appena fece per insinuarsi tra di esse incappò in qualcosa di morbido.  
“Cos-?” chiese prima che Hanzo soffocasse le sue parole con un bacio che era più di denti e labbra. Aveva un che di frenetico che non comprendeva… a che gioco stavano giocando?  
Probabilmente Hanzo sperava che Jesse lasciasse cadere il discorso come credeva facesse ogni volta che gli chiedeva qualcosa di personale… ma come da manuale, appena le loro bocche si separarono la curiosità di Jesse ebbe il sopravvento.  
“Cos’è, Hanzo? Ti puoi girare un attimo che-”   
L’espressione di Hanzo non era contenta e Jesse cercò di capire dove aveva sbagliato. Ripercorse mentalmente la serata e gli avvenimenti dal cappuccio in poi… Hanzo sarebbe stato capacissimo di lasciarlo di nuovo solo con il suo triste cazzo se non avesse capito alla svelta cosa voleva da lui.  
Il cappuccio. Il lupo. Aveva detto qualcosa sul lupo e sulla caccia. Hanzo non aveva risposto ma aveva sorriso quindi doveva essere parte del gioco. Ma che gioco?   
Poi la voce di Genji riecheggiò nella sua testa con la potenza di un’esplosione atomica.   
“Mio fratello? E’ un cazzo di furry. Aveva questa fursona che si chiamava Lupo Solitario, Okami qualcosa. Non che ci uscisse, eh! Però si incazzava con me se andavo ai meeting con i boss dei clan nel mio kigurumi da drago! Ti pare?” ed anche se all’epoca Jesse aveva annuito per buon simpatia, adesso tutto cominciava ad acquistare un senso.   
Oppure era un altro scherzo di Genji. Gli aveva detto cazzate peggiori durante gli anni passati insieme nella Blackwatch. Beh, o la va o la spacca.   
“Probabilmente sei selvatico, eh? Un _Lupo Solitario_ …” lo sguardo di Hanzo si fece sospettoso, ma non perplesso. Se fosse stata una cazzata l’avrebbe già lanciato giù dal letto. Poteva davvero essere che… “Hai un muso meraviglioso. Ma non ho mai visto la coda di un okami…”  
Forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa. Il viso di Hanzo si era fatto completamente rosso e sembrava esser lì lì per dir qualcosa, ma si teneva le parole in bocca. Forse aveva detto cose stupide ed imbarazzanti e si sarebbe solo beccato uno schiaffo che-  
Hanzo si sollevò da Jesse e si voltò, subito piegandosi si nuovo su di lui. Jesse ne sentì il fiato tra le cosce e rabbrividì trattenendosi dallo spingere il bacino verso le sue labbra. Davanti a lui, gloriose come sempre, vi erano le natiche di Hanzo. E tra di esse penzolava una coda folta dello stesso colore del suo copricapo.   
In tutta sincerità, Jesse era colpito.  
“Questa è dedizione!” esclamò, sollevando una mano per carezzarla “giuro, sembra vera. Ma dove si attacca se non ha nessun laccio o-“  
Cazzo. Ah, ok. Si, era chiaro. Domanda stupida. Era chiarissimo.   
McCree non era di primo pelo con il sesso, era di primo pelo con _il pelo._  
Leggermente imbarazzato non osò togliere la mano dalla folta coda. In tutta sincerità non sapeva proprio cosa fare o cosa dire ed Hanzo non era d’aiuto perché continuava a non spiccicar parola.   
Aprì la bocca solo per inghiottire il suo cazzo e lì per lì, sul momento, Jesse mica ci pensò. Strinse le dita sulla coda e la strattonò appena sentendo il gemito vibrare nella gola di Hanzo e riecheggiare contro il proprio cazzo.  
Meraviglioso. Era salito su delle montagne russe senza pagare il biglietto ed adesso che si ritrovava con quella sensazione di vertigine nello stomaco non aveva nessuna intenzione di scendere.   
Piantò l’altra mano contro una delle natiche di Hanzo e spinse piano la coda quando lui affondò la testa, ritmicamente, strattonandola un poco ogni volta che Hanzo, invece, si ritirava.  
Perché se McCree aveva un pregio tra tanti, era quello di imparare in fretta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Furry. Furry Everywhere.  
> Partecipante al p0rnfest #11 con il mitico prompt “Hanzo è un furry”.  
> Perchè queste perle non si possono non scrivere ahah


End file.
